


Tired.

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Jared waves through a window, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: I have another one-shot idea that has some nice friendship and shit and there's a campfire so yeah expect something in the next few days/weekAnywho enjoy le angst





	Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one-shot idea that has some nice friendship and shit and there's a campfire so yeah expect something in the next few days/week  
> Anywho enjoy le angst

"Fuck you Evan, asshole!"

Evan shot up, breathing heavily. He had just relived his argument with Jared. It was even worse the second time. Even fumbled for his phone and turned it on, still breathing hard. Tapping on the contact, he put the phone up to his ear. It rang continuously, and Evans mind was flooded with anxiety- when someone picked up. There was complete silence on the other end, and the only noise was small amounts of static.

"J-Jared, I know you're, you hate me but I-I can't-"

"Are you crying?" A voice asked from the other end. Evan sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Was he crying? He wasn't sure.

"I, I don't know?"

A pause.

"You're crying, I'm coming over." The line went dead and Evan dropped his phone on his bed. 'Coming over?' Evan thought.  
Like when they were thirteen, and Jared would bike over to the Hansen household in the middle of the night just because Evan had a nightmare. Jared would squeeze him tightly and lean his head on his shoulder and tell him he was okay. It was always so comforting. Evan was pulled from his thoughts by a tapping sound. Evans head snapped up. There at the window, was Jared Kleinman. Evan got up and unlocked the window for him. It reminded him of a time when he would just leave it unlocked, knowing Jared and his random appearances.  
He didn't remember the last time he'd left his window unlocked.  
Jared pushed the window frame up and climbed through. He glanced around the room once, an almost wistful look flashing across his eyes. Then he made eye contact with Evan.

"You're shaking," he said quietly.

"N-no shit sherlock. It's cold outside." Evan muttered. Without breaking eye contact, Jared closed the window. Evan wanted to say something, anything, but they both fell silent and Evan didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly Jared asked,

"Are you oka-"

"No." Evan croaked.

And the floodgates opened. Evan dropped to his knees and cried and told Jared he was sorry for everything. He repeated it over and over, like a chant. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry-"

And then.

Someone was picking him up. Someone was carrying him to his bed. Someone was holding him tightly in their lap.

"You were a lot lighter when you were thirteen, Hansen." Jared grunted. There was quiet for a while. Evan could almost imagine they were kids again. But he couldn't do it for long.

"Jared, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I was, I was an asshole, and I'm really.. really sorry." Jared didn't say anything for a bit.

"Everyone's an asshole sometimes." Jared's voice was soft and quiet, as if he thought he might scare Evan if he talked any louder. "You were only an asshole for a little while. I was an asshole for a long time. What made you stick around a grade-A shithead like me anyway?"

"Because I knew it wasn't the real you." Evan whispered. He sat up and turned around in Jared's lap so he could look him in the eyes.

"The real you is smart, and actually funny, and likes to watch old rom-coms, and cried at the end of finding Nemo, a-and dragons are his favorite animal, and his favorite colors are purple and yellow, and he loves to talk almost as much as me... but- but then he doesn't because all his life people have fold him "shut up Jared." or "no one cares Jared." And people would think he had about weird personality, so he started putting up walls, and making stupid jokes, and being as annoying as possible so no one would ever try to be friends do with him because if they did then they would see the real you and know the real you and that can't happen because you're scared."

 

Tears streamed down the two boys faces. Evan gripped one of Jared's hands tightly and used his other hand to wipe away Jared's tears. Evan inhaled deeply.

"I stuck around because I know the real you. I stuck around because I- I love the real you." Jared inhaled sharply, but Evan kept going. "You're amazing, Jared Kyle Kleinman. Please stop caring what other people think and just be you."

Evan was out of breath from his whole speech, but Jared was breathless for another reason. Jared closed his eyes tight and steeled himself for what he was about to say, and the reaction he might get from it.

"E-Evan Beau Hansen, I love you too." Evans eyes widened.

"You- you do?"

D-did I fucking stutter?" Jared asked, covering his red face.

"Actually, yes." Evan laughed, sounding relieved. He settled back down in Jared's lap, grabbing Jared's arms and wrapping them around his own body. Evan sighed, looking at the digital clock that sat on his bedside table. 

"It's... really late, Jare." Evan didn't know it, but Jared's heart had leaped when Evan called him the old nickname that he hadn't used in years.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday then, right?" 

They both went quiet. Evan shifted in Jared's arms.

"I'm so tired, Jared." Evan whispered.

Silence.

 

"Me too buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with a few of these headcannons on my own, but most of them were come up with by my fuckin awesome P2 (you know who you are), including Jared's middle name. She said something like "because it sounds like one of those typical asshole names" Which is pretty great


End file.
